Tridoron
The is a car which serves as the personal Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Drive, as well as a support mech for combat thanks to the weapons in the front of the car for him to use. Functionality Like the Shift Cars, it runs on Core Driviars and can bypass time distortions caused by a Roidmude. It also provides Drive with his weapons, the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, by summoning them from the hollow section of its front portion whenever Shinnosuke calls for them. Mr. Belt can also control it remotely to assist Drive in battle when needed. Tridoron also has an ejector seat, which is done by twisting a yellow-and-black striped pull lever, then pull on it, which will send Drive flying upwards. While in standby mode or just not in battle, Tridoron's hollow section is covered with a Special Investigation Unit insignia. It was created by Mr. Belt and Rinna after the "death" of Protodrive, with Mr. Belt wanting to have a means to fight beside the warrior he chooses as Drive. When Drive initiates a , Tridoron creates the by first drawing its left front wheel in, then forming the Shift Tire, and lastly ejecting said Shift Tire by using its left wheel to push it out so that it can attach to Drive. Similar to Kamen Rider Double and the RevolGarry with the HardBoilder, Drive's current form and Shift Car arsenal can affect Tridoron's armaments via , which are activated when the Shift Cars are installed into Tridoron's back panel, which allows Tridoron to use the Shift Tires for attacking purposes. History When Shocker altered the past using the History Modifying Machine, Shinnosuke, formerly a Shocker Rider having been freed of his brainwashing, drove Tridoron to victory in the Rider Grand Prix, with the help of allied Riders and the Ride Booster Set, beating Kamen Rider 3's TriCyclone car and other past brainwashed Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Reunited with the Ninningers during the final battle against Shocker, Drive was given a special by , transforming Tridoron into an which combined with to become Shurikenjin Tridoron, destroying the Rider Robo. When Mr. Belt becomes evil and forces the Type Tridoron transformation, Shinnosuke managed to escape from the form by yanking Mr. Belt off and punching him, which caused Tridoron to be damaged. It was fixed sometime later and after the destruction of Gold Drive and Sigma Circular, it was locked beneath the Drive Pit alongside, Ride Chaser, Ride Macher and all of Drive's arsenals. Machine Spec :This profile comes from Shocker's data on participating Rider Machines in the Rider Grand Prix. *'Weight' - 1450 kg *'Total Displacement' - 8037.9 cc *'Top Speed' - 560 km per hour *'Max Power/Horsepower' - 2206.0 kw per 3000 PS Forms that it can transform into during battle. *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 560km/h is Tridoron's default sports car-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 1. This mode is Tridoron's most balanced form. On the paved roads of the city, it can go the fastest of all the Types, making it suited for high-speed chases or getaways. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where it fires lasers from the car's built-in cannons on the front. In episode 19, Tridoron briefly changed into Type Technic to combat the Ride Crosser while in possession of Mashin Chaser by ejecting the cabin portion to strike it with the claws in order to forcibly disengage the combination. ;Attacks Tridoron Shoot.png|Tridoron Shoot ;Tire Enhancements Spiked Shuriken Attack.jpg|Type Speed Flare Spike Shadow (Episode 2) Tridoron MF, FS, & MM.jpg|Type Speed Flare Spike Monster (Episode 4) - Wild= Type Wild *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 239km/h is Tridoron's dune buggy-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 6. Just like Drive's transformation into Type Wild, Tridoron is much slower in this mode. But in exchange, it has much more power and maneuverability, bouncing around the battlefield with its buoyant wheels and ramming giant Roidmudes with ease. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its wheels enlarge in order to allow the buggy to run over an enemy. ;Attacks Tridoron Bomber.png|Tridoron Bomber ;Tire Enhancements Tridoron Dump.png|Type Wild Dump (Episode 6) Tridoron Wild Wrecker Spike.jpg|Type Wild Spike Wrecker (Episode 8) - Technic= Type Technic *'Length': 4.3m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 219km/h is Tridoron's garbage truck-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 9. This transformation is Tridoron's slowest mode. However, it is one of the most versatile like Drive's own Type Technic form, thanks to the claw-like manipulator arms it has, allowing it to directly interact with the surroundings. It is also able to travel up building sides. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its claws allow the truck to cut through enemies with ease. ;Attacks Tridoron Smash.png|Tridoron Smash ;Tire Enhancements Tridoron Technic Braver.jpg|Type Technic Braver (Episode 9) }} - Other Modes= Apart from its primary three modes, Tridoron can assume special modes via certain means that it can't normally use. is a combo form of Tridoron and the Ride Booster Set. This mode debuts in before later appearing proper in the series' 27th episode. In this mode, Tridoron has the Ride Booster Set attached to its back wheels while in Type Speed, granting it various different uses such as flight with Mach and Chaser riding on their respective Ride Boosters if needed. Booster Tridoron can also easily detach one of the Ride Boosters from itself for Mach or Chaser to utilize in aerial combat, though doing so will obviously severely impact its flight capabilities. Though Type Speed by default, variants of Booster Tridoron according to the other Types are possible as demonstrated by the formation of a Type Wild Booster Tridoron during Drive and Mach's fight against the Tornado Roidmude. ;Variations Booster Tridoron FS MS RD DV DC MF.png|Type Speed Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump (Kamen Rider 4: Episode 3) Booster Tridoron Flare.png|Type Speed Flare (Episode 34) Wild Booster Tridoron.jpg|Type Wild (Episode 40) Appearances: Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episode 3, Episodes 27-28, 34, 40, 43 - Fruits= Fruits Mode In Movie War Full Throttle, when the Type Fruits Shift Car is inserted into Tridoron, it allows the wheels to assume a sort of fruit shape that resemble orange slices and give it flying capabilities. However, it is still primarily just Tridoron Type Speed, so Shinnosuke has to assume Type Speed in order for him to fit comfortably inside. This mode is the first time someone is riding shotgun with Shinnosuke while he's in Rider form (in this case, Kamen Rider Gaim). While in this mode, Tridoron uses a form of orange slices as weapons by reverting the wheels back to their normal shape and firing them like it would a Shift Tire. Mr. Belt dubs this maneuver the . - High Speed= Type High Speed is a special mode exclusive to the Hyper Battle DVD. It briefly appears when Rinna upgrades Tridoron to upgrade Shift Speed into Shift High Speed. However, it was later revealed that this mode, along with Drive's own Type High Speed form, was just a redecoration and nothing more. - OtomoNin= OtomoNin Tridoron In Super Hero Taisen GP, Tridoron becomes a humanoid mecha known as an through the use of the Ninningers' . Incidentally, OtomoNin Tridoron resembles Drive Type Speed from the neckdown. - Shurikenjin= Shurikenjin Tridoron In Super Hero Taisen GP, OtomoNin Tridoron combines with , in a similar vein to how does for Shurikenjin Paon, to become . In a similar vein to when Kamen Rider Wizard was in , Drive has a special seat for himself while inside Shurikenjin, using the Handle-Ken to help control the mech. Much like the original Shurikenjin, Shurikenjin Tridoron's main arsenal are the and . ;Cockpit Drive-ing Shurikenjin.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger }} - Drive= After the development of Shift Tridoron and the repurposing of its original design, Drive can assume Type Tridoron, which requires said car to become parts of his form's armor. All versions of this Type bear a Shift Tire across Drive's left shoulder. During the Tire Blending process, the three Shift Tires being combined first attach to his elbow in a manner similar to Type Formula's Shift Tires. While initiating a Tire Blending, dramatic rock music plays. Like Kamen Rider Mach and his Signal Koukans, none of Type Tridoron's stats change when Drive performs a Tire Blending. - Default= Type Tridoron *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0t *'Kicking power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 45.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. is Drive's sports car-based evolved form of Type Speed, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Shift Tridoron Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 33. In terms of Drive's Types, this form easily outclasses most others. In basic performance specs alone, Type Tridoron's punching power measures 2 tons heavier than Type Formula, with kicking power also measuring 2.4 tons heavier than the aforementioned Type. While Type Formula does maintain superiority in regards to speed and jumping ability, Type Tridoron is capable of comparable super speed combat; being only 0.443 sec. slower than Type Formula (0.523 sec. slower from Type Formula's top speed). Drive's special ability in this form is being able to initiate a by turning the Advanced Ignition before he presses the button marked with three tires on Shift Tridoron and then lifts it once, which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars of a particular set into a singular Shift Tire with the unique powers and abilities of the chosen Shift Cars for immediate and simultaneous use. Optionally, Drive can delay combining the Shift Tires by launching them as projectiles to attack his enemies before returning back to complete the Tire Blending process. Other abilities include advanced energy shielding, which generates a red bubble-like protective area around Drive that is capable of deflecting Super Evolution Roidmude-class energy attacks, and utilizing the smaller tires under his feet as a pair of roller skates. Mr. Belt can assume control over Type Tridoron's body when needed. On such ocassions, his face graphics appear on the of Drive's . This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. Type Tridoron's ending theme is entitled "Unlimited Drive". ;Abilities Tire Fusion Dance.jpg|Tire Blending All Tire Blending.png|All Tire Blending Type Tridoron fast speed.png|Fast movement Rapid the Freeze!.jpg|Rapid pulley rotation Type Tridoron guard barrier.png|Energy barrier Three tires defending.jpg|Energy tire defense ;Finishers TriDrop.png|TriDrop (Normal ver.) Drive heart finishblow sigma.png|TriDrop (All Tire Blending ver.) Appearances: Episodes 33-39, Surprise Future, 41-46 - Attack 1.2.3= Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his hotrod-based Shift Cars (Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 33. In this mode, Drive can produce multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , which focuses more colorful energy. ;Abilities Attack123 dulicaption.png|Duplication Four Drive lunching Spike.png|Spike launching Four fire tornado.png|Fire tornado manifestation ;Finishers Attack 123 Kick FT.png|TriDrop Appearances: Episodes 33, 35, 37, Surprise Future, 44 - People Saver= Type Tridoron People Saver *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his emergency-based Shift Cars (Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor, and Fire Braver), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 34. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage, Cure Quicker, and Ladder Expander. Type Tridoron People Saver's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison and using the Ladder Expander to lift them into the air, Drive floats up and destroys both the cage and the imprisoned target with an energized punch. *During Type Tridoron People Saver's first use, its Full Throttle "finisher" allowed Drive to utilize all three of his Tire Specific Items at once for various purposes (the Justice Cage to imprison any nearly culprits and the Cure Quicker & Ladder Expander to assist any nearby civilians by healing those who are injured and grabbing those who are falling respectively). ;Abilities People Saver Cage.jpg|Simultaneous trapping and lifting CQ Civilian.png|Healing syringes CQ Heart.png|Damaging syringes ;Finishers People Saver JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash ;Pseudo-Finishers People Saver Hunter FT.png|Justice Cage trapping People Saver Doctor FT.png|Cure Quicker healing People Saver Braver FT.png|Ladder Expander lifting Appearances: Episodes 34, 37, 39 - Kouji Genbar= Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his worksite-based Shift Cars (Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 34. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher and 10-ton Weight. ;Abilities Koujigenbar drifting.png|Spinning drift movement Koujigenbar Drill attack.png|Enhanced drill thrusting Appearances: Episodes 34, 36, 38-39, Surprise Future, 46 - American Dream= Type Tridoron American Dream *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his luxury-based Shift Cars (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, and Amazing Circus), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Drum Shields. - Weather Report= Type Tridoron Weather Report *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his advertisement-based Shift Cars (Burning Solar, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Frostreamer. - Tough Guy= Type Tridoron Tough Guy *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his truck-based Shift Cars (Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker, and Deco Traveller), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Monster and Capture Hook. - Grand Prix= Type Tridoron Grand Prix *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. (318.1 mph) By Tire Blending his Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars (Mantarn F01, Jacky F02, and Sparner F03), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Jacky Riser and Grasper Claw. }} }} Gallery : Originally created for use in the Trailer-Hou as an emergency finishing move to fire Tridoron as a bullet fueled by the energy of all of the other Shift Cars, Shift Tridoron was modified shortly after its completion to serve as a jump-starter for the comatose Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt. In the process, it gained the unexpected ability to allow Drive to transform into Type Tridoron, something no one, not even Mr. Belt could envision. Shift Tridoron's special ability is enabling Drive to use the Tire Blending, which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars with a similar theme into a new Shift Tire that simultaneously utilizes each of their individual powers. When the button marked "DRIVE" is pressed, it activates Shift Tridoron and announces . Shinnosuke must believe in his devotion to protect others in order to use Type Tridoron. The DX toy version was accidentally released into the public eye following its inclusion into a Toei Company video. - Nin Shuriken= : Transforms Tridoron into an , which can also combine with to form Shurikenjin Tridoron. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in , where it is given to Shinnosuke by via the Midnight Shadow Shift Car while watching Shurikenjin fight Rider Robo. This Nin Shuriken more than likely faded out of existence after the timeline was restored. }} - Finishers= Drive can utilize Tridoron for one of two Full Throttle finishers. is Drive Type Speed and its corresponding Tire Exchange modes' Rider Kick finisher, where Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Drive is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off his car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy. This finisher has two variations for Max Flare (where enhanced fiery strikes make up for a speed decrease) and Midnight Shadow (which utilizes it's cloning abilities to batter an opponent even harder), as well as one version for Type Speed: Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick while said opponent is trapped in Tridoron Type Technic's claws. Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Normal ver.) Drive's Rider Kick.jpg|SpeeDrop (Flying Side Kick ver.) Max Flare Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare ver.) SpeeDrop Shadow.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow ver.) Uses: Episodes 1, Movie War Full Throttle, 11, Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episode 2, 25 - JustiSmash= is Drive Type Speed Hunter's Rider Punch finisher, where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash Uses: Episode 2 }} - Transformation= FIRE ALL ENGINE!.png|Shinnosuke activates Shift Tridoron by pressing the button marked "DRIVE" before... TTRIHenshin1.png|inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace and... TTRIHenshin2.png|lifting it until the Shift Car hits the Chrome Guard Bumper where he pushes it back down, causing... TTRIHenshin3.png|Shift Tridoron to shoot a laser into his Drive Driver's screen where it displays the word "Go" with... TTRIHenshin4.png|a bright red "R" symbol followed afterwards so that... TTRIHenshin5.png|a set of tire tracks can surround Shinnosuke as Tridoron begins to glow where... TTRIHenshin6.png|it gets ready to separate and... TTRIHenshin7.png|form Type Tridoron's armor while... TTRIHenshin8.png|all of the Shift Cars fly around Shinnosuke to be absorbed into his Shift Brace as... TTRIHenshin9.png|the armor merges with his body along with... TTRIHenshin10.png|the Type Tridoron Tire materializing and... TTRIHenshin11.png|attaching itself across his left shoulder, thus... Drive Ep 33.png|completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron }} Behind the scenes Conception Keeping with the theme of Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider concept in Kamen Rider Drive, Tridoron is also a reference to K.I.T.T.. Notes *Tridoron's name is a clear homage to Ridoron, the car driven by Kotaro Minami in Kamen Rider Black RX. **Tridoron's ability to change modes to match Drive's form could also be an homage to Acrobatter, Kotaro Minami's motorcycle in Kamen Rider Black RX. **The name has another meaning in the context of the series, as "Tri" is the prefix for three, and "Doron" is a Japanese sound effect for transforming, and Tridoron can transform between three modes. ***Similarly, by using Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability, he can combine/transform the abilities of a set of three Tire Exchange Shift Cars into a new Shift Tire. *Similar to the DenLiner, Tridoron changes modes based on its Rider's current form. However, while DenLiner simply attaches different trains to itself, Tridoron completely changes its appearance and abilities. **Tridoron is also the second Rider Machine to be able to combine with a after the . ***It is also the first time a Rider Machine has a form exclusive to its combination. *Tridoron is based off of the 1992 . *Tridoron's appearance after being installed with the Shift Fruits Car is a reference to DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. **Tridoron's flight capability from using the Shift Fruits Car is also similar to the , personal mecha from . *Tridoron is the first OtomoNin not to have the word placed at the end of the name. *Tridoron's speedometer maxes out at 200km/h, despite being capable of going way beyond it. Shocker's data banks say that Tridoron's max speed is 560km/h *Type Dead Heat and Type Tridoron are Drive's only in-series forms that he has not driven in Tridoron with, though both are justified as Shinnosuke has a limited amount of time before going berserk in the former, while the car itself becomes armor for Drive when he transforms into the latter. *Type Tridoron's "Tire Blending" ability allows Drive to fuse three Shift Tires together with his Type Tridoron Tire for a total of four tires, which is the amount of wheels Tridoron has to drive on the road. *Drive being able to combine with Tridoron to become Type Tridoron, is similar to from , where Kyoryu Red combines with . *Type Wild Booster Tridoron's ability to shoot whirlwind is similar to Gun Loader's Bringer Fan attack from Ultraman Mebius. Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Machines Category:Mecha See also *Proto Tridoron - Tridoron's prototype, cosmetically based on Protodrive. *NEXTridoron - Future alternate car used by Dark Drive. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Tridoron Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Machines Category:Mecha